Evil Genius's
by Chawni Lover
Summary: The Avengers go head to head with plling pranks on each other. i do not own the Avengers. Please review, follow, and favorite
1. Helium

Evil Genius's

Bruce was working in the lab at Stark Towers when Tony came in. As Tony walked in Bruce was called by Clint to examine Natasha who had just came back from a solo mission. When Bruce left, little did Tony know that Bruce had pushed a button.

10 minutes later:

Tony was getting sprayed with helium which in his opinion was mean and he'd get back at Bruce, even if it meant Bruce turning into the Hulk and Clint having to tranquilize the Hulk.

Tony left thje lab and almost ran into Steve. "Hi Tony what's up?" asked Steve. "Oh, not much where's Bruce?" asked Tony in a super squeky high pitched voice. "PH, let me guess helium? Bruce is with Clint and Natasha in Clint's room. By the way Bruce did that to piss you off and it should last for about 24 hours" said Steve who then walked away.

"FUCK YOU BRUCE!" yelled Tony in a high pitched voice.


	2. Purple hair

Clint was a little mad at for giving Clint a headache a full night's worth of sleep, Clint put purple hairdye in Tony's shampoo and conditioner and went to grab some coffee waiting for Tony to shower. The archer couldn't wait to see Tony's reaction.

3 hours later:

Clint heard the shower and with confirmation from JARVIS amd a hidden camera grinned gleefully at the soon to be sweet revenge. Soon, Clint heard the water stop and knew that something big was going to occur.

"GUYS!" screamed Tony as he stood wrapped in a towel in the bathroom. All the Avengers ran into the bathroom and burst out laughing at the sight of Tony with purple hair. "Who did this? Whoever did this is going to feel my wrath." Said Tony angrily. The Avengers tried to put onn innocent faces, but failed. "I'm guessing on this one but 3 people will feel my wrath." Said Tony who then left the room


	3. super revealing girly clothes

Natasha convinced Fury to put the guys on a mission to track Loki to see if he was causing any trouble, even though Natasha and Fury both knew that Loki was working at a tanning salon.

Since the guys were busy, Natasha decided to switch out their clothes with girly revealing outfits. When she was done she texted Fury and let him know that she was done.

30 minutes later:

All of the guys came back and went to their rooms to change clothes. Suddenly she heard 5 girly screams coming from each of the guys rooms.

5 minutes later:

Clint was wearing a pink mini dress,teve was wearing a super revealing purple cheerleading uniform, Tony was wearing a light blue cropped shirt and a silver mini skirt, Bruce was wearing extremely white short shorts and a neon orange sports bra, and Thor was wearing a bright blue female stripper outfit. Natasha quickly took a picture of them and sent it to Fury.

"Hey Nat, can you please give us our clothes back please. These outfits don't suit us in the slightest bit." Said Clint. "Okay, fine, but only because you asked nicely Clinty." Said Natasha as she gave them back their clothes.


	4. Hiarcut

Clint was on his fifth cup of coffee and decided to see what would happen if Thor's hair got cut. After he was done with his coffee, Clint snuck to Thor's room with a pair of scissors. Luckily, Thor was a deep sleeper. When Clint was done, he also took Thor's hammer so that Thor couldn't hit him with lightning.

1 hour later:

Thor came out for breakfast with a mad look on his face "Who hath done this to my hair?" said Thor. Everyone burst out laughing at Thor's haircut. "You shall face my wrath for this" said Thor as he summoned his hammer and sat down for breakfast.


	5. Paintballs

Clint was bored and he currently had two things with him in the vents: paintballs and a paintball gun. He quickly paused over the vent in Steve's room and shot him with paintballs, Clint then was over Tony's room and fired paintballs at him, Clint moved through the vents and then was at Natasha's room, The archer jumped down and quickly shot Natasha with several paintballs and then moved on to Bruce and Thor's rooms.

Clint opened fire on Bruce and soon Bruce was covered in several paintballs. Thor was always sound asleep at the early hour that Clint was paintballing his fellow teammates. The god got covered in paintballs as the archer shot Thor with paintballs.

1 hour later:

Steve, Thor, Tony, Natasha, and bruce all came out for breakfast angry and covered in several different colored paintballs. "We know it was you because you're not covered in paintballs, you know how to crawl through vents, and your always up earlier than the rest of us are." Said Steve angrily as Tony gave Clint the "birdy". "Fuck you Barton." Said Bruce as the team ate breakfast in silence.


	6. clothes swap

All of the male Avengers were pissed off at Natasha for embaressing them in front of Fury. Clint snuggled with Natasha while Steve, Tony, and Thor snuck into her room and swapped her clothes for their guy clothes. The four guys left Clint and Natasha alone together.

15 minutes later:

Natasha woke up wrapped in Clint's arms. " Hey Nat." said Clint. "Hi Clint, can you leave while I get dressed please?" asked Natasha. "Of course, Nat I'll see you at breakfast." Said Clint as he left the room.

Natasha came out wearing Clint's grey T-shirt, Tony's black sweats, Steve's white socks, and Bruce's black boots. "Guys, what did you do with my clothes?" asked Natasha menacingly. All of the guys burst out laughing as Natasha stood there angrily. "Sorry Nat. Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Tony thought that it'd be more comfortable for tou. I told them not to do it but they decided not to listen. Tony, go get her clothes." Said Clint as Tony gave Natasha her clothes back.


	7. Fire

So, Tony was very mad that Clint might've dyed Tony's hair ppurple and had paintballed Tony. Now Tony was standing with a lighter in one hand anmd Clint's bows and arrows inn the other. Tony threw the bows and arrows into the fireplace as well as the lighter. Soon the bows and arrows were set ablaze, but little did Tony know that Clint's bows and arrows could easily reconstruct themselves.

10 minutes later:

"Tony, I can't believe you did this,but I don't think you know that my bows and arrows can reconstruct themselves so consider yourself countertricked" said Clint as he left the room. Of course, Tony rolled his eyes.


	8. Hulk

Recently on a mission, Bruce had to hulk out and accidently hit Clint. Clint wasn't happy and he still had a black eye so he was going to do something to make sure Bruce got a taste of Clint's wrath.

Clint opened the door to Bruce's lab and broke everything from test tubes to experiments to computers. When he was done destroying Bruce's lab, Cliint decided to celebrate his victory by going out for ice cream.

5 hours later:

Clint heard a oud crashing which meant that Bruce got so angry that he hulked out which wasn't good at all. The archer remained hidden until he got a text from Tony saing yhat Bruce had gone to bed,


	9. sketchpad

Tony was suspecting that it could've been Steve or Natasha who dyed Tony's hair purple instead of Clint. So, Tony crept into Steve's room and stole Steve's sketchpad and paint book as well a any art supplies Tony could find. He grinned happily, he couldn't wait to see Steve's reactiohn.

1 hour later:

"GUYS! WHERE ARE MY ART SUPPLIES?!" screamed Steve as he ran down the halls in his Captain America boxers. When he got downstairs he saw Tony burning his art supplies. "Why would you do something like that to me?!" said Steve as Clint camee downstairs. "Seriously Tony? That meant a lot to him and you just took it. Come on Steve, we're going shopping." Said Clint as he and Steve left the Tower.


	10. Public Announcemet system

Clint is secretly a big fan of One Direction and Clint also wanted to give the Avengers a horrridble wake up call. As he crawled through the vents to where the Public Announcement system was located. Once there, Clint pulled up his very special One Direction playlise from his Itouch and hooked it up to the Public Announcement system and pressed play.

5 minutes later:

All the Avengers except Clint were covering their ears and trying to block the horridble music while Clint was dancing and singing happily along to "Best Song Ever". Unfortunately Thor eventually broke the Public Announcement system in his wratg.


	11. movie night

Thor was a little mad at the Avengers for the horridble wake up call he received and was determined to make the Avengers feel his wrath. Luckily, tonight was movie night. Earlier that week, Clint had told Thor about movies, which meant that Thor easily convinced JARVIS to get Thor a bunch of little kid movies because Thor wanted the Avengers to feel his wwrath and he secretly liked little kid movies.

6 hours later:

"Okay guys movietim, we can watch My Little Pny, Bob the builder, tinker bell, petr pam, or Justin Bieber: never say never." Said Steve. "What happened to all the good movies? But sice we have to these I pick Justin Bieber." Said Natasha. After a vote was done and everyone voted on Justin Bieber. Meanwhile Thor decided to show the Avengers his wrath one more time.


	12. Electrivity

Thor decided to show the Avengers his wrath one more time by destroying all the electrical devices in the Avengers tower with his hammer. When he was done, unfortunately Thor got electrocuted multiple times.

1 hour later:

"Good mornig Thor, I would've been up sooner but my alarm clock wasn't working. "GUYS!" screamed Tony as he ran downstairs. "All electricity devices in the building aren't functioning properly. I had JARVIS call a repairmen, so for 3 days we'll have to go without electricity." Said Tony


	13. Foul smelling concoction

Tony and Bruce were up to no good. Bruce was still mad about his lab being destroyed and Tony was still upset about his hair. The duo mixed together rotten cheese, vinegar, sour cream, and garlic together to create a foul smelling concoction perfect to get revenge on Clint with.

Bruce and Tony planted the concoction right above Natasha's room, knowing that every morning Clint crawled to Natasha's room via vent to surprise her. Of course, Clint would be surprised and Tony and Bruce couldn't wait to see Clint's reaction.

"JARVIS, shoiw me footage of Clint crawling through the vent above Natasha's room." Said Tony as JARVIS pulled up footage of Clint crawling through the vent above Natasha's room. " Revenge is in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Said Bruce as Clint started to gag and eventually fall out of the vent as well as the foul smelling mixture. ]

"Clint, get out of my room right now and go take a shower. You smell like you puked on yourself, peed your pants, and pooped your pants." Said Natasha gagging as Clint left her room. Revenge was in the bag for Clint, Tony, and Bruce


	14. perfume

Natasha was pissed off at Tony, Bruce, and Clint for the vent incident and was determined to get revenge in the most embaressing way ever. She decided to go shopping for some gifts for the guys. First gift was for Clint and Natasha bought him a lacy purple bra and a matching thong, second gift was for Tony and Natasha bought him the girliest scent of Ladt Speedstick deoderent that she could find, third girft was for Steve and Natsha bought him girly scented shamppo, conditioner, and bodywash, fourth gift was for Bruce and Natasha bought him hot pink nail polish, and girly scented pefume, and the last gift was for Thor and she bought him hot pink make up, girly scented watermelon flavored lipgloss, and pink lacy lingerie.

1 hout later:

Of course the guys were still sleeping, so Natasha put each guys gift in their room where she was sure they'd see them. "JARVIS, pull up footage of each of the male Avengers rooms.: said Natasha as footage of each of the male Avengers rooms were shown. She saw Tony get dressed and put on the deoderent she got him, she saw Clint put on the bra and what he was going to be wearing for today, she saw Steve get into the shower, she saw Bruce spray on the perfume she got him, and she saw Thor put on the lingerie.

10 minutes later:

"NATASHA!" screamed all of the male Avengers. "Why am I wearing a bra, why does Steve, Bruce, and Tony smell like they're girls, and why is Thor wearing pink lacy lingerie?" asked Clint angrily. Instead of answering the question, Natasha took a picture of the male Avengers and sentin to Fury and started laughinhg.


	15. food fight

Thor was extremely hungry and he threw some cake over his shoulder, which unfortunately hit Clint right in the face. Cllint grabbed the butter and threw it at Thor and soon it was a massive food fight between the two, until Thor accidently hit Stee in the chest with a plate of nachos. Steve retaliated by throwing spaghetti at Clint, but he missed and hit Bruce right in the balls. Unfortunately forr Natasha as Bruce aimed some ground beef at Thor, Natasha walked in and got hit with it. Tony got hit in the ass by some mini pizzas. All of the Avengers were fighting until every food item in the fridge, tower, and freezer were gon.


	16. Dye tablet

Tony was still upset about his hair and unfortunately he couldn't figure out whether it was Steve, Clint, or Natasha. So he decided to prank all of them and he had already pranked Steve and Clint,m so Tony decided to prank Natasha..

Tony went to Natasha's shower and put a blue dye tablet into the shower head. As he left the bathroom,, Clint confronted Toyn. "If you did anything to Nat's bathroom, she will murder you." Said Clint in a warning tone as Tony left Natasha's floor.

10 minutes later;

Natasha ran downstairs with Clint not fat behind her. "Tony, I'm going to kill you." Said Natasha as Toyn ran as fast as he could to his private jet.


	17. nyan cat

Clint knocked on the door to Thor's room. "Hello, Eye of the Hawk. What is that in your arms?" asked Thor. "This is a Nyan cat." Said Clint convincingly. "Thank you for your gift. I shall treasure it always." Said Thor sincerely as Clint left.

25 minutes later:

"CLINT! I PULLED UP SOME SECURITY FOOTAGE! WHY IS THERE A GODAMN MOTHAFUCKIN CAT IN THOR'S ROOM?: screamed Fury. 'There's been a lot of pranks going on here lately and besides Thor really likes Nyan cats." Said Clint as Fury ended the phone call. "Just out of curiosity Clint, why is there a cat in Thor's room?" asked Steve. "Prank" said Clint

Suddenly the two fell over as a loud bang echoed throughout the tower and Thor came downstairs crying. Steve unfortunately ended up keeping the cat and named it "Peggy".


	18. weapons

Steve was extremely pissed off at his teammates, so he decided to prank them all. He quickly snuck to each one of his teammates rooms and stole their weapons.

1 hour later:

Clint was looking for his weapons like a llost puppy looking for its owner, Tony was trying to ask JARVIS where Tony' suits were, Thor was trying to summon his hammer but was haing a hard time doing so, and Natasha was cussing as she tried to locate where her guns and knives were.

"Guys, I took your weapons and am hereby returning them." Said Steve as he handed his teammates their weapons back.  
We've gone to far with these pranks, call a truss and for now on we won't pull pranks unless it's truly necessary. All in favor say "Aye"." Said Clint as his entire team said "Aye"

The End


End file.
